dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Famitsu Comics
The Japanese video game magazine Famitsu published some short comics. The comics were created by artists Mota (モタ) and Kohaku Sumeragi (すめらぎ琥珀), with some collaboration of Kadoman Otsuka (大塚 角満) (assistant editor-in-chief of Famitsu). They were later published with extras in a single 143-pages volume on March 24, 2014, by Kadokawa/Enterbrain with the title Kimi wa Dragon's Crown o Tanoshimutame no 3 Tsu no Makimono o Hiraita (君は『ドラゴンズクラウン』を楽しむための3つの巻物を開いた). ''Dragon's Crown: A Newbie Adventurer's Picture Diary'' A comic starring the Elf, Dragon's Crown: A certain newbie adventurer's picture diary (ドラゴンズクラウン とある新米冒険者の絵日記) was written and drawn by Mota. The version here was fan-translated by Will Cee (Tamagod Sushi). 00 Dragons-Crown-A-Newbie-Adventurers-Picture-Diary.jpg | Dragon's Crown: A Newbie Adventurer's Picture Diary cover 01 Dragons-Crown-A-Newbie-Adventurers-Picture-Diary-Chapter-1-1.jpg | Chapter 1 A Newbie Adventurer's Picture Diary, part 1 01 Dragons-Crown-A-Newbie-Adventurers-Picture-Diary-Chapter-1-2.jpg | Chapter 1 A Newbie Adventurer's Picture Diary, part 2 02 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Partner-Rannie-Chapter-2-1.jpg | Chapter 2 The Elf and her Partner Rannie, part 1 02 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Partner-Rannie-Chapter-2-2.jpg | Chapter 2 The Elf and her Partner Rannie, part 2 03 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Storms-of-Love-Chapter-3-1.jpg | Chapter 3 The Elf and the Storms of Love, part 1 03 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Storms-of-Love-Chapter-3-2.jpg | Chapter 3 The Elf and the Storms of Love, part 2 04 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Mixer-Chapter-4-1.jpg | Chapter 4 The Elf and the Mixer '', part 1 04 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Mixer-Chapter-4-2.jpg | Chapter 4 ''The Elf and the Mixer '', part 2 05 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Dangers-of-Drinking-Chapter-5-1.jpg | Chapter 5 ''The Elf and the Dangers of Drinking, part 1 05 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Dangers-of-Drinking-Chapter-5-2.jpg | Chapter 5 The Elf and the Dangers of Drinking, part 2 06 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-World-of-Adults-Chapter-6-1.jpg | Chapter 6 The Elf and the World of Adults, part 1 06 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-World-of-Adults-Chapter-6-2.jpg | Chapter 6 The Elf and the World of Adults, part 2 07 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Property-Market-Chapter-7-1.jpg | Chapter 7 The Elf and the Property Market, part 1 07 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Property-Market-Chapter-7-2.jpg | Chapter 7 The Elf and the Property Market, part 2 08 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Budget-Book-Chapter-8-1.jpg | Chapter 8 The Elf and her Budget Book part 1 08 Dragon’s-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Budget-Book-Chapter-8-2.jpg | Chapter 8 The Elf and her Budget Book part 2 09 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Pumped-Up-Kicks-Chapter-9-1.jpg | Chapter 9 The Elf and her Pumped Up Kicks part 1 09 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-her-Pumped-Up-Kicks-Chapter-9-2.jpg | Chapter 9 The Elf and her Pumped Up Kicks part 2 10 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Packing-for-Travel-Chapter-10-1.jpg | Chapter 10 The Elf and Packing for Travel part 1 10 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Packing-for-Travel-Chapter-10-2.jpg | Chapter 10 The Elf and Packing for Travel part 1 11 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Whipping-It-Chapter-11-1.jpg | Chapter 11 The Elf and Whipping It part 1 11 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Whipping-It-Chapter-11-2.jpg | Chapter 11 The Elf and Whipping It part 2 12 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Rockin-Out-Chapter-12-1.jpg | Chapter 12 The Elf and Rockin' Out part 1 12 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Rockin-Out-Chapter-12-2.jpg | Chapter 12 The Elf and Rockin' Out part 2 13 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Varied-Diet-Chapter-13-1.jpg | Chapter 13 The Elf and the Varied Diet part 1 13 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-the-Varied-Diet-Chapter-13-2.jpg | Chapter 13 The Elf and the Varied Diet part 2 14 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Spelling-Chapter-14-1.jpg | Chapter 14 The Elf and Spelling part 1 14 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Spelling-Chapter-14-2.jpg | Chapter 14 The Elf and Spelling part 2 15 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Home-Cooking-Chapter-15-1.jpg | Chapter 15 The Elf and Home Cooking part 1 15 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Home-Cooking-Chapter-15-2.jpg | Chapter 15 The Elf and Home Cooking part 2 16 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Homecoming-Chapter-16-1.jpg | Chapter 16 The Elf and Homecoming part 1 16 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Homecoming-Chapter-16-2.jpg | Chapter 16 The Elf and Homecoming part 2 17 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Knocking-Etiquette-Chapter-17-1.jpg | Chapter 17 The Elf and Knocking Etiquette part 1 17 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Knocking-Etiquette-Chapter-17-2.jpg | Chapter 17 The Elf and Knocking Etiquette part 2 18 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Fond-Memories-Final-Chapter-1.jpg | Final chapter The Elf and Fond Memories, part 1 18 Dragons-Crown-The-Elf-and-Fond-Memories-Final-Chapter-2.jpg | Final chapter The Elf and Fond Memories, part 2 ''Dragon's Crown: Deplorable! Amazon-chan'' Dragon's Crown Play Comic: Deplorable! Amazon-chan (ドラゴンズクラウンプレイ漫画 残念！ アマゾンちゃん, Dragon's Crown Play Manga: Zannen! Amazon-chan) is a comic created by Kohaku Sumeragi. It focus on the Amazon. Also fan-translated by Will Cee (Tamagod Sushi). File:Amazon-chan c00(cover).jpg File:Amazon-chan c01p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c01p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c01p3.jpg File:Amazon-chan c02p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c02p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c03p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c03p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c04p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c04p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c05p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c05p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c06p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c06p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c07p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c07p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c08p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c08p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c09p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c09p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c10p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c10p2.jpg File:Amazon-chan c11p1.jpg File:Amazon-chan c11p2.jpg External links * Digital version of Famitsu Magazine on BookWalker (English/Japanese) *[http://www.famitsu.com/cominy/?m=pc&a=page_fh_diary_list&target_c_member_id=126696 Comics at Famitsu website] (Japanese) *Compiled volume at Kadokawa Shoten (Japanese) *Compiled volume at Amazon Japan Navigation Category:Miscellaneous